Sonic Rebirth: GUN CLASSIFIED
by Speedhog58
Summary: Classified info requested WARNING: Level 10 clearance required IDENTITY CONFIRMED: Welcome commander DISABLING COUNTERMEASURES... REQUESTED FILES FOUND: Sonic the hedgehog, known associates and all relevant data LOADING FILES... (this is based on my series; Sonic Rebirth, let me know what characters you want a profile on next)
1. File492 Blue wind

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

OTHER NAMES: Blue blur, fastest thing alive

SPECIES: Embodiment of chaos, hedgehog

SEX: Male

DOB: 23/6/02

FEATS-

*Successfully beat Skidz the cheetah in a footrace and broke the sound barrier on foot during the "World's fastest games" of 2015.

*Crashed the hijacked G.U.N Observatory [Death Egg] space station at the age of 10 in 2012.

*Has stopped Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from world domination multiple times since 2012 (see file#1991 for further details).

ABILITIES: Highly increased speed and agility caused by regular use of power rings, further increased speed, agility, strength and physics breaking abilities from exposure to the lifeform "Chaos".

WEAKNESSES: Unable to swim, arrogant, becomes unstable if confined for extended periods of time.

STATUS: Sonic booms detected by G.U.N satellite "AM" are used to determine a trail of where he has been.

POTENTIAL THREAT: High

PERSONAL NOTE: A loose cannon if I ever saw one, but this kid has saved the world more times than I've had to file a report.

Despite our "best" efforts; we have been unable to recruit him into G.U.N.

It's a shame, given proper training he could probably surpass Shadow, despite all the skill and raw power he's displayed; he's holding something back…

And after seeing what happened with the dark emeralds two years ago; that genuinely scares the hell out of me...


	2. File849 Ultimate being

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG

OTHER NAMES: Project Shadow, ultimate lifeform

SPECIES: Artificial embodiment of chaos, hedgehog/black arms hybrid

SEX: Male

DOB: 8/5/1964

FEATS-

*Able to induce Chaos control with a single Chaos emerald.

*Saved the world in 2015 by stopping the space colony ARK from colliding with the earth.

*Fought off "The black invasion" in 2016 by killing the emperor of the Black arms and destroying the giant mass referred to as the "Black comet" using the Eclipse cannon.

ABILITIES: Increased strength, stamina and agility, inability to age, unrivalled connection to the chaos force

WEAKNESSES: Weakens after extensive use of energy, susceptible to paranoia where his past is concerned

STATUS: Under constant close surveillance

POTENTIAL THREAT: High

PERSONAL NOTE: Shadow and I have a very "colourful" history, one moment I wanted his guts on a platter and the next I recruited him into the agency.

Amnesia tends to change things like that…

He is by far the most effective agent we have at our disposal but I still think he should be kept in check.

He can easily be manipulated when it comes to his past and not even I know how powerful he _really_ is, he's never taken off all four rings and I intend to keep it that way.

If he should lose his way and join the wrong side; I have Omega programmed accordingly.


	3. File498 The pilot

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: MILES PROWER

OTHER NAMES: Tails

SPECIES: Fox

SEX: Male

DOB: 16/02/06

FEATS-

*Qualified for college education at the age of 7 in 2014.

*Disabled a 5 megaton nuclear warhead in Station square in 2015.

*Founder and owner of the popular online advanced electronics store "Miles electrics" since the age of 8.

*Has helped stop Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from world domination since 2012 (see file#1991 for further details).

ABILITIES: Has a pair of fully rotatable tails due to pre-birth spinal disfigurement, able to spin tails fast enough to fly in a way reminiscent of a helicopter (suggests some type of enhanced stamina?), unmeasured IQ that rivals that of Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (potentially 300), slightly increased reflexes, highly skilled pilot.

WEAKNESSES: Irrational fear of lighting, his pride can be used against him sometimes, can be demoralised via simple verbal assault, despite having a genius level intellect; he is still just a child.

STATUS: Monitored via satellite and University security footage

POTENTIAL THREAT: Caution

PERSONAL NOTE: People seem to get so distracted with this kid's flying gimmick that they forget he's a _genius_.

He's only 11 and he's already created a state of the art jet, chaos energy trackers and even artificial chaos emeralds (something G.U.N has been unable to replicate).

I'm considering recruiting him into the agency's science division when he's older, but could his loyalty to Sonic prove to be a liability?

This remains to be seen…


	4. File801 Survivor

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA

OTHER NAMES: The emerald guardian, the last Echidna

SPECIES: Echidna

SEX: Male

DOB: [Unknown]

FEATS-

*The only known the survivor of the ancient Echidna species.

*Played a pivotal in G.U.N's use and understanding of Chaos energy.

*Has helped stop Dr Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik from world domination since 2013 (see file#1991 for further details).

ABILITIES: Greatly increased strength, each outer knuckle houses a spike that stick out of hands, greatly increased lifespan, ability to manipulate mass of his body which grants further increased strength and the ability to glide

WEAKNESSES: Easily manipulated when the "Master emerald" is a stake, easily aggravated

STATUS: Tracked via satellite, unable to track on "Angel island" due to spatial disturbance caused by chaos energy

POTENTIAL THREAT: Low

PERSONAL NOTE: He may not be the sharpest tool in the box but this guy knows how to get the job done when things get, although he's not much of a threat at this point.

His main priority is guarding that big gem of his with saving the world coming in at second and Agency interests virtually none existent, this could be used to our advantage however, bring that Emerald into the equation and he'll do _anything_ for you.


	5. File841 Thief

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

PROFILE: Rouge the bat

OTHER NAMES: the bat burglar

SPECIES: Bat

SEX: Female

DOB: 30/4/1996

FEATS-

*Among the world's most skilled hackers despite dropping out of high school at the age of 15.

*Avoided and reverse engineered a level 8 G.U.N security team in order to steal a Chaos emerald.

*Indirectly caused the collapse of the "Babylon society" in 2014.

ABILITIES: Expert thief, skilled hacker, experienced in hand to hand combat

WEAKNESS: Loyalty easily brought (under _most_ circumstances)

WEIGHT: ERROR-HACK DETECTED-UNABLE TO-_that's none of your damn business!_

STATUS: Under close surveillance

POTENTIAL THREAT: Caution

PERSONAL NOTE: Rouge was a bit of a gamble to recruit, especially after both her career as a criminal and role in the A.R.K incident, but when it comes to stealth ops she is one of the best.

She also seems to work well with Shadow, if I didn't know better; I'd she has a-ERROR-HACK DETECTED-_yeah, I don't think so…_-ERROR-UNABLE TO COUNTERACT-ERROR-SYSTEM FAILURE-

PROFILE CORRUPTED-FURTHUR DATA UNAVAILABLE

_\- Bye! :) -_


	6. Subject841 interview002

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

_Subject #841_ interview 002

Subject restrained for the duration of interview due to incident in interview 001

Time- 1:47AM DATE-10/5/16

_Agent #64730_ enters room, subject seems unconcerned

Agent: So, I take it you're the infamous [REMOVED]?

Subject: In the flesh, you know this really isn't the way a lady should be treated.

Agent: Well maybe if you hadn't broken out in the last interview this wouldn't be necessary, that was a very stupid thing to do; especially with us.

Subject: Yeah, but what does a "big bad" organisation like G.U.N want with little old me?

Agent: We're not the bad guys miss [REMOVED], but you on the other hand…

Agent opens profile of _subject #841_

Subject: Oh, _here we go…_

Agent: Theft, assault, kidnaping, global terrorism…

Subject: Hey, that last one was Dr [REMOVED], not me!

Agent: But you did have the major role in his plan.

Subject: Guilty, but not even he knew that his demented grandpa was gonna try and blow up the entire planet.

Agent: Maybe, but it was still of your knowledge and his intention that the Eclipse cannon was going to be used to terrorize the world into submission, and with the doctor missing and [REMOVED] presumed dead; you are the only suspect in custody for their crimes.

Subject becomes visibly stressed at the mention of _subject#849_

Subject: Just get to the point…

Agent: What if I told you that we could wipe your record clean, make you disappear?

Subject: I'd ask what the catch was.

Agent: We want you in G.U.N, we want to refine your skills and make an agent out of you.

Subject: And if I refuse?

Agent: Then you can rot in a maximum security prison for the rest of your life.

Subject: I think I'll pass, I'll probably be out of there in a week anyway.

Agent: You've never been in a G.U.N prison have you?

Subject: Well I will be soon.

Agent opens profiles [REMOVED], [REMOVED] and [REMOVED], subject becomes visibly distressed

Subject: What is this?

Agent: In your line of work you've made a lot of enemies, enemies we have locked up that will be very "eager" to meet you once you're in prison.

Subject: You're gonna have to be a bit more specific.

Agent: The mercenary [REMOVED], the [REMOVED] syndicate, the [REMOVED] rogues, do those names mean anything to you?

Subject remains silent

Agent: You will never get another chance like this.

Subject: Fine, but I want it all gone! Not a trace left, understood?

Agent: Understood, you will be transferred [REMOVED] tomorrow morning, thank you for your time.

Agent closes files and gets up to leave

Subject: One more thing though.

Agent: And what would that be?

Subject: Dr [REMOVED], the man who's been trying to take over the world for years, your fault, his grandfather, the man who damn nearly destroyed the world, your fault.

Agent remains silent

Subject: Just something to keep in mind.

End of interview


	7. -Unknown-

G.U.N [CLASSIFIED]

THE FOLLOWING AUDIO DATA APPERED IN DATABASE ON 6/10/2017

SPATIAL DISTURBANCES DETECTED ON SAME DATE

DATA CLASSIFICATION: TEMPORAL ANOMALY-LEVEL 9 CLEARENCE

VOCAL FREQUENCY SCRAMBLED-UNABLE TO IDENTIFY SPEAKER

The year is 2213, this message is intended to aid those who fight the flames.

It's been nearly 200 years since "Iblis" was released into the world, I've been able to slow it down but not enough, only 10% of the world has been untouched by it…maybe less.

I know that this all started when Sonic destroyed the doctor's airship in the soleanna region, this took a while to confirm since all potential witnesses were wiped out soon after.

Despite all I've done to protect them, humanity has begun to fear me since I am often present at Iblis sights and therefor associated with them, I suspect even gun is beginning to turn on me, Omega has been reactivated and I've caught glimpses of him following me with weapons ready, I think he's going to try and capture or even kill me, I can't be sure yet.

I admit I _did_ assure that my bloodline continued shortly after the initial Iblis event, I may not be able to age but I need a potential equal to exist in the likely event of my death.

I've been able to keep track on my descendants and anonymously keep them out of harm but it was only recently that one displayed abnormal abilities.

I let his family die, judge me however you please but he needed something to push him…

I have lived for 247 years and I've got a feeling that I won't be around for much longer.

Guess it's up to you now; Sil-WAIT, WHAT THE-?

RECORDING ABRUBTLY ENDS

PERSONAL NOTE: I don't know what happened in that timeline and I don't want to know either. The bigger mystery though is how it ended up here, if it slipped through dimensions via just an anomaly then that means that it was in a universe very close on the dimensional ring to our own, we must've narrowly avoided it.

Scary thought don't you think?


End file.
